This research proposal focuses on the study of stress-resistant children identified by their maintenance of mastery and competence in the presence of sustained life stresses. Subjects are elementary school children (grades 3-6) attending two inner-city schools whose parents voluntarily described significant family life events. A composite behavior-based rating of compentency of index children is drawn from three domains: 1) a work competence measure is based on a reliable scoring scheme of the cumulative school record; 2) social competence is assessed by peer sociometric judgements, demonstrably stable over 6-18 months; and 3) behavioral competence is adjudged from teachers' ratings (Devereux Behavior Rating Scale) of work habitis, classroom behaviors and attitudes, disregarding ability level. Exploratory studies of an observational, clinical and experimental nature provide data relevant to an understanding of stress resistance in children. These data include: 1) mothers' views of family background, child's developmental history, child-rearing practices and an intensive contextual interview of specific stress events to reveal family coping styles; 2) children's views of their perceived achievements, responsibilities, interests, problems, family and peer relations, future perspectives, etc.; and 3) children's performance on taks of social cognition, problem-solving, self-control, planfulness, delay of gratification, cognitive flexibility and creativity, human appreciation and generation.